


i think

by notasflawless



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i just wanted to write this, idek, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasflawless/pseuds/notasflawless
Summary: Jackson realizes something during dance practice.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	i think

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no other reason  
> If I’m with you, it’s enough  
> I’ll do it all, you just say it  
> My heart and body all lean towards you  
> I want you only  
> You’re my number one  
> I want you only  
> I think I love you
> 
> (PAGE by GOT7)

The dance studio's lights were blinding and the music was loud. Jackson was drenched with sweat and his chest felt tight with adrenaline. It was only a dance practice but Jackson and the other members were pouring their all into it, making sure every step, every movement, every facial expression was perfect. 

They were practicing for their first comeback stage for their latest song, and this is the first time they're introducing a different side of the group to the fans, to the world. The song, their song that they've worked and fought hard for was coming to an end, and as Jackson did the last few steps of the choreography, he couldn't help but smile. He smiled so wide that the team’s dance instructor is surely going to scold him for it because he was supposed to end the song with a fierce and almost haughty pose. But it didn't matter to him at the moment. He was happy, hair matted with sweat and chest still tight. 

Jackson looked at the other members and saw them all beaming proudly at their reflections on the dance studio mirror. The song finally stopped and the members let out an exhausted breath, patting each other on the back and letting out whoops of content. Bambam was pulling at Yugyeom's neck, yelling how amazing the performance felt along with Mark. Jaebeom was on his knees, hands in his hair to calm down the feeling of bliss to hear his song playing. Youngjae was leaning next to him, hand smoothing down his back as he laughed loudly. At the other end of the dance floor was Jinyoung. Beautiful Jinyoung with his hair down, shielding his eyes and face glowing with pride. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned, his eyes meeting Jackson's. 

Perhaps it was the rush from the dance practice or the way his heartbeat doubled in pace when Jinyoung smiled softly at him, but Jackson was moving before he could think of what he was about to do. 

"Sseun--" Before Jinyoung could finish his sentence, Jackson slid his hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick, a swift but deep press of lips. Jinyoung's eyes curved into his signature squint as he laughed, suppressed behind a closed smile. 

"I think I love you." Jackson breathed out, hands linked behind Jinyoung's neck, their foreheads against one another. 

Jinyoung's smile widened, his eyes further disappearing into crescents. Jackson's heart flipped at the beautiful sight and was about to lean in for another kiss, when a hand smacked him at the back of the head. 

"Wrong song. And wrong time." Jaebeom deadpanned, dragging Jackson away from Jinyoung by the collar of his shirt back to his dance position on the other side of the room. 

Jinyoung's laugh finally escaped through his lips as he watched Jackson whined and writhed in their leader's grip. 

“Does this mean you guys are dating now?” Youngjae asked, a saccharine smile on his face. 

“Finally! I don’t think I can take any more of the flirting between you two. It’s been years.” Yugyeom piped in as BamBam let out his signature ‘ _EW_ ’. 

Jaebeom clapped his hands to gain back the members attention, “Alright in position everyone, we’re still at an 80% and GOT7 only aims for—”

“100%” The whole group shouted in unison, their energy finally returning and twice the force. 

“Let’s go!” Bambam and Yugyeom hollered as they scrambled back to their positions, their bodies were visibly vibrating with enthusiasm. 

As Jaebeom went to restart the music, Jinyoung quickly reached out to Jackson. The elder was startled as the younger leaned in and whispered almost teasingly, “I think I love you too”. 

“Jinyoung I see you, go back to your position.” Jaebeom huffed and Jinyoung laughed before pulling away. 

The music starts and they danced the whole night, eyes completely focused on their own respective reflection—well except for Jackson and Jinyoung. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So I wrote this a while back on my phone, and I didn't really know where it was going, I wrote it on a whim. But I just wanted to share it with all of you as an end of the year gift. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Also this piece is unedited so forgive me for any mistakes. Okay byep :-*


End file.
